


The Visiting Doctor

by caz251



Series: Of Doctors and Detectives [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen turns up to visit his lover after a long stint at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visiting Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit at tw100

“You look like hell, I wasn’t expecting a visit, I thought you were snowed under with work?” Andy queried as he let Owen into his flat.

“Yeah, really busy, missed you.” Owen replied.

Andy just stared at him, Owen was speaking in few words, and being mushy, something was wrong, where was the snark and sarcasm that he had expected.

Owen shuffled towards the bedroom, stripping he dumped his clothes just inside the door before crawling into bed. Andy followed him, concerned about the strange behaviour.

‘Achoo.’ Owen sneezed, looking at Andy pitifully, “I’m sick, don’t want to be alone.”


End file.
